


Pink is a Boy Color, Too

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I have a weird thing with sticking Dean and Cas in the same changing room, Lace, M/M, Oblivious!Sam, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty!Dean, Pink - Freeform, Shopping, Socks, Yoga pants, boys wear pink, brattyBrother!Sam, effeminate!Cas, lacy pink panties, panty - Freeform, panty!kink, pink is a boy color, semiEffeminate!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam go shopping for clothes.  Cas has different tastes in clothing than Dean or Sam.  Dean has to explain that it’s okay to like to wear different things.  Even if they are pink or tight-fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink is a Boy Color, Too

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have absolutely no clue where this came from. Please pardon the crazy. NOT BETA’ED. NOT PROOFED. Sorry for the errors.

  
  
Ditching Sam to groan about the fact that he couldn’t find his size in the Jean he wanted, Dean dragged Cas to the changing rooms. Their cart had a few odds and ends, a few shirts and some jeans.  
  
Carefully, Dean hefted the clothes in Cas’ size into his arms and into Cas’ hands. “Go in there and try them on. I’ll be next door trying my shit on. ‘Kay?”  
  
Cas nodded. He hugged the clothes tight to his body and donned a mask of determination. Dean simply rolled his eyes and grabbed his own clothes to try on.  
  
What Dean had expected wasn’t relevant because it wasn’t what happened. Dean had pulled a pair of jeans on to make sure they fit and that he could move in them, when there was a crash from next door.  
  
“Dude, you okay?”  
  
There was some shuffling. “Dean, can… can you help me?”  
  
Dean sighed. “Yeah, one moment.”  
  
He rebuttoned the jeans. He unlocked his dressing room and knocked on the door next to it.  
  
Cas opened the door and peeked out. “I need help.”  
  
Dean’s face pulled into a skeptical, sarcastic smirk. “Really, I hadn’t noticed.”  
  
Face flushing, Cas allowed Dean into the tight space.  
  
Dean face-palmed at the sight of Cas. “You have to unbutton them to put them on. What have you been doing until now?”  
  
Cas looked taken aback. “I’ve never had to undo any of the fastenings; either they’ve fit over my hips and I used a belt or they had an elastic.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and sat on the small stool in the back corner of the even smaller room. “Undo the button and the zipper.” He pointed to the area around Cas’ knees, where the button and zip currently resided.  
  
Cas obeyed. He deftly unhooked the button and the zipper then pulled the pants up to his waist.  
  
“Now reclasp them.”  
  
Cas grumbled but obeyed again. Once he was finished, he held his hands out to his sides and looked at Dean. “They seem to fit.”  
  
Dean nodded. They did seem to fit. They hung low but snug on Cas’ hips and the bottoms skimmed the floor even when Cas had his shoes on… wait. “Next time, take off your shoes before putting on or taking off clothes.”  
  
Cas looked down at his shoes then over to Dean’s solely socked feet. He nodded in agreement, his eyebrows pulling together in contemplation.  
  
Dean shifted. “Can you fight in them?”  
  
Cas looked up at Dean. “The shoes?”  
  
“No, the jeans.”  
  
“Oh.” Cas looked down at the jeans. “How should I know?”  
  
Dean shrugged. “Move around in them. Squat, jump, bend over. See if their comfortable to move around in.”  
  
Dean watched while Cas began. It was awkward to watch so Dean busied himself with picking at the size sticker on the jeans he was wearing. Cas twisted his legs in and out, shifting his hips side to side. Dean felt like the changing room had heated up 5 fold.  
  
Dean had to shift again, his jeans getting tight. The new position relieved some pressure.  
  
But not for long. Cas seemed to figure out what Dean had meant by ‘move’. He squatted, almost hitting the floor with his bottom all while keeping his heels firmly planted on the ground.  
  
Dean swallowed.  
  
Cas then reached forward. Touching his toes then laying his palms flat on the ground. That put Cas’ ass in Dean’s face.  
  
Dean bit his tongue and clenched his hands into fists. He simply refused to be affected anymore.  
  
Then Cas shifted his hips back and forth in the new position and that was all that Dean could take.  
  
Dean stood abruptly. In the small space, it pushed him into Cas but it was only brief.  
  
Startled, Cas stood up too. Their shared momentum knocked him over into Dean, Cas sandwiching Dean between the fitting room wall and his back and ass.  
  
Dean closed his eyes tight. His face felt hot and his ears were burning.  
  
Cas moved away. Dean tilted his head downward and pushed himself off the wall. He couldn’t escape because Cas was between him and the door. Dean felt the movement of air that meant that Cas had turned.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Dean didn’t want to answer. He wanted to melt into the floor.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“I think you can move in them.” Dean’s voice was almost hoarse.  
  
“Yes, I think you’re right.”  
  
Dean bit his lip.  
  
Either Cas chose to ignore the tension or didn’t notice it, Dean wasn’t sure, but Cas turned and began to pull the pants off. When they got to his ankles he stopped. “Dammit.”  
  
“What?” Dean sunk back onto the stool. It didn’t seem that Cas was letting him out anytime soon. Dean looked down to where Cas had paused his process. He still had his shoes on. Dean sighed. “Let me. Seriously, it’s like when I had to dress Sam when he was a little kid.”  
  
Dean knelt on the floor and began to untie Cas’ shoes.  
  
“That must have been a very long time ago; Sam is huge.”  
  
Dean laughed. Cas didn’t try his hand at humor very often; so, when he did, Dean tried to take notice. It also meant that Cas had noticed the tension and had simply ignored it for Dean’s sake.  
  
The angel was learning.  
  
Dean slipped one shoe off and stopped. Cas was wearing hot pink and pastel pink striped socks. “Cas, why are you wearing these socks?”  
  
Dean glanced up. Dean didn’t judge people. That wasn’t something that he did. He didn’t want people to judge him so he took the time not to judge anyone else.  
  
Cas’ face paled and he avoided Dean’s eyes.  
  
After a beat of silence, Dean took the hint and continued with his task. Untying and removing the second shoe.  
  
Dean removed the second shoe to find a mismatched sock. This one was light pink with purple, sparkly thread hearts. Dean shrugged.  
  
When Dean sat back on the stool, Cas’ face was the same color at the hot pink in the first sock. He pulled the pants the rest of the way down and grabbed the next pair.  
  
Dean sighed. “I don’t think you need me in here anymore.”  
  
Cas looked at him. “But, how will I know if the rest fit?”  
  
“Do the same thing as you did with those. Anyway, they’re all the same size and style so they should all fit about the same.” Dean gestured to the pile in the corner. He stood up and rearranged his clothes, pulling down his shirt where it had ridden up, hoping that it covered the crotch of his pants.  
  
Dean scooted around Cas and unlatched the door. Before he could open it, a hand grabbed his shirt near his shoulder.  
  
Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas. “What?”  
  
Cas was looking at the ground and Dean could see his ears tinged pink again. “I wear them because I like them.”  
  
Dean blinked a few times before following Cas’ gaze to his socks. Dean nodded. “If you like it, then wear them. What you wear is up to you.”  
  
Cas licked his lips and glanced briefly at Dean. He then heaved in a breath before looking Dean straight on. “Anything I want?”  
  
Dean nodded. “Duh, you have to like it or else you won’t want to wear it.”  
  
“Oh.” Cas looked over at the jeans. “Can I get yoga pants?”  
  
Dean stood still and silent for a beat. He prepared his ‘listen close’ voice, the one that Sam liked to call his ‘mom’ voice. “I recommend that you get some jeans and flannels for hunts.”  
  
Cas deflated.  
  
“But, for around the bunker… knock yourself out.” Dean patted Cas’ shoulder.  
  
Cas looked back up with a small smile on his face. His eyes squinted in a way that made Dean’s body hot all over again. Then, suddenly, Cas’ expression fell. “You don’t wear what you like.”  
  
Dean felt his face pull together in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
Cas pointed at Dean. “You always wear hunting clothes. I think their uncomfortable to wear all the time. You must agree to at least some extent. But you always wear hunting clothes.”  
  
Blinking silently, Dean thought hard about what to say next. He didn’t want to mess up whatever confidence Cas had. He swallowed. “I’ve grown up wearing this stuff.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Dean glared at Cas. “What do you mean ‘No’?”  
  
Cas put his hands on his hips in a menacing stance. He wasn’t wearing any pants so his menacing stance wasn’t as menacing as it could be. “I mean that your answer isn’t good enough.”  
  
Dean huffed. “You’ve seen me in sweat pants. You’ve seen Sam in his workout clothes.” Dean clenched his jaw.  
  
Cas blew heated air out of his nose. “That isn’t the same and you know it.”  
  
Running his fingers over his face, Dean sighed. “Fine.” There was a long pause. “I do wear what I want to wear.”  
  
Cas raised his eyebrows into a skeptical expression.  
  
Dean swallowed and wrung his hands. Where was Sam? Why was it taking him so damn long to come find them? He reached for the button on the jeans he had pulled the sticker off of.  
  
Donning a confused expression, Cas took a step back.  
  
Dean forced out a breath before pulling the tab on the zipper halfway down. He refused to pull his pants all the way off with a half-hard dick; but, Cas needed some proof that his socks were okay.  
  
Dean folded back the edges of the jeans to show Cas his underwear. Dean hadn’t shared this with anyone. Ever. And it was nerve-wracking.  
  
Cas leaned forward to see better. “You’re wearing women’s underwear.”  
  
That tone of voice from anyone else would have meant being punched in the jaw; but, from Cas it simply meant that he was processing the information.  
  
Dean looked at the ceiling to avoid seeing Cas. Because of this, he was utterly taken by surprise when a finger traced the upper band of the panties.  
  
Dean jumped.  
  
Cas jolted back to avoid being hit in the process. Despite Dean’s startle, Cas’ fingers found their way back.  
  
“They have lace too.” Cas’ voice was filled with pure awe. There was no malicious undertone, no skeptical pitch. It was all pure wonder. Cas stood up, drawing back his fingers and letting Dean refasten the jeans. “They look good on you.”  
  
Dean smiled.  
  
Cas smiled back. There was a moment of silent appreciation of each other before Cas’ mouth opened again, this time with a torrent of comments and suggestions and ideas.  
  
“I want yoga pants and I want that one dress that was hanging on the clearance rack. I want the pink athletic socks not the black ones that Sam picked out. I want the-”  
  
Dean laughed, not in mockery but in genuine happiness. “Slow your horses. We can’t buy all of it today. Pick a few things then we’ll come back another day and you can get more.”  
  
Cas nodded, although his eyes gave away that he was a little disappointed. “Okay.”  
  
After making it back to his own changing room and admiring the way his ass looked in the pink, lacy panties, Dean pulled his own jeans back up and exited the dressing rooms. Cas wasn’t far behind him.  
  
They met back up with Sam who was sulking that they only had two pair in his size.  
  
Cas looked at the jeans in the cart. “Did you try them on?”  
  
Shaking his head, Sam rearranged the cart for Cas’ and Dean’s items. “No need, they’re the same type that I already have on. I really wanted something else though.”  
  
Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “Better luck next time.” He glanced over the cart. “Anything you want to get or exchange, Cas?” He used the ‘listen to me’/’mom’ voice, again.  
  
Grabbing the back socks that Sam had chosen for him, Cas nodded. He took off in a rush.  
  
Turning to Dean, Sam set his bitchface into place. “What is he doing?”  
  
“Whatever he wants to.” Dean responded watching after Cas.  
  
Sam began to push the cart in the same direction, bumping into Dean. Dean glared; Sam bitchfaced harder. They began to move slowly toward the front of the store.  
  
Sam piped up again. “He still needs socks.”  
  
“He knows.”  
  
Dean looked at the mens’ underwear as they passed. He shifted in his pants a little; happy that Sam was too busy trying to figure Cas out to notice.  
  
Cas bounced back to the cart with a bag of pink athletic socks and a set of yoga pants with a pink and purple band at the waist. Sam stopped moving in surprise which brought the cart and the entire party of three to rest too.  
  
Holding his findings up with pride, Cas looked to Dean. “Got what I want.” He gave his small smile, again.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Alright.” He took the items from Cas and set them in the cart.  
  
Cas tittered in giddiness.  
  
“Calm down, dude. It’s just yoga pants.”  
  
They recommenced their trek to the checkout lines. Sam kept switching stare from the yoga pants to Cas to Dean. “Did I miss something?”  
  
Cas shook his head. Dean shrugged.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Dean responded. “Pink is a boy color too.”


End file.
